Double Agents
by 2swords2
Summary: Long ago, Agent Zero loved a woman. He had to leave her, but now she's back. What will happen to Zero when he finds out that she's going to join the Team? Will their relationship change? What will happen if someone finds out about them? A bit modernized. First X-Men fic. Zero/OC
1. New Agent

**Hello everyone! This is my very first X-Men fanfic. I was watching Origins: Wolverine and wanted to write a little love story with Zero. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Here's kinda like the intro/prologue.**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Zero came into Colonel Stryker's office.

"Yes, Zero. I wanted to speak with you about a new recruit." Stryker pulled out a file and passed it to Zero. "She has a unique combination of abilities." Stryker noted.

"She?" Zero sounded skeptical, flipping through the file.

"Yes. Scarlett Banks. She possesses telekinesis and can turn completely invisible." Stryker smirked at Zero's skepticism.

"But, sir," Zero started.

"No but's, Zero. She will be a valuable member on this team." Stryker cut Zero off.

"Of course, sir." Zero was forced to agree.

"You, Wilson, Wraith, and I will go pick her up." Stryker ordered. "We leave at 18:00."

"Yes, sir." Zero nodded, moving to leave.

"And Zero," Stryker paused as Zero looked back at him, "make sure you all dress properly."

"Sir?" Zero had a confused look on his face.

"Black tie." Stryker explained.

"Of course." Zero left, still angry the new recruit was a woman.

* * *

**Please favorite and follow it you like it, or review with constructive criticism.**

**The next chapter should be up soon. I've had this story in my arsenal for awhile.**


	2. Scarlett Accepts

**Hello everyone. I decided to put the next chapter up. I've checked it like a billion times for spelling and grammar, so it should be fine. Please enjoy.**

* * *

-That Night-

Scarlett Banks arrived at Gala right on time, stepping out of her limo with the help of the chauffer. Her bright red hair was pulled back and pinned into a low bun and her bright blue eyes stood out against the black mascara on her eyelashes. She was wearing a red halter dress where the neckline came into a low 'V'. Two triangle cutouts were on each side of the dress at the waist. Silver sequins were scattered over the dress. She had silver strappy heels on.

As Scarlett walked into the building, the flashing of cameras reminded her to smile. She revealed glittering white teeth and a radiant attitude. Once she was safely inside, she returned to her normal, unsmiling self.

Throughout the night, she danced on the dance floor with various celebrities or friends. Scarlett soon became bored so she headed to the bar off to the left of the large room.

"Bourbon, please." She asked the bartender.

"Of course." The bartender nodded and began filling her order.

"I'll have one as well." A man spoke up, who was leaning on the bar, looking at Scarlett.

Scarlett rolled her eyes as the bartender slid her drink towards her. The bartender turned to get another bourbon.

"I'm Wade, by the way." The man introduced himself. He had a perfectly tailored suit on with a perfectly tied bowtie.

Scarlett tried to ignore him by taking a sip of her drink.

"You don't strike me as a bourbon kind of gal. But I guess you can't judge a person by their cover. Especially if their cover is as pretty as yours." Wade gave Scarlett a half-smile.

"You know," Scarlett paused, turning to face Wade, "I can't tell if it's your voice or what you're saying that's annoying. But something about you intrigues me." Scarlett gave Wade a sly smile, setting her drink down on the bar. "If you'll excuse me." She turned to leave as slow music started playing.

"Miss Banks?" Scarlett was approached by an older man dressed in a Major's uniform, with 'Stryker' stitched on the right side. "May I have this dance?" He asked politely, holding out an arm.

Scarlett immediately knew what was going on. "Of course." She put on a false smile, taking his arm.

Major Stryker placed a hand on Scarlett's left side and held her right hand up. Scarlett put her left hand on Stryker's forearm. Stryker started dancing, leading Scarlett along.

"I must be a very important person to you, Major Stryker." Scarlett inferred.

"And why is that, Miss Banks?" Stryker smiled at her, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, that man at the bar, Wade, obviously knows you and had two swords concealed on his body. And the man standing by the door has a sidearm who is constantly looking at you. The cowboy hat really gives him away." Scarlett smiled back.

"I see." Stryker nodded.

"One guard is fine, and two is excessive. But, three is overkill. The sniper trained on me from the rooftop of the next building over should really consider a spot where the lights of the billboard behind him aren't shining down on him." Scarlett explained, tilting her head, a smirk crawling onto her face.

"One can never be too prepared." Stryker defended himself.

"Just one would have been fine with me." Scarlett flashed a sweet smile.

Stryker chuckled. "Miss Banks, I have an opportunity for you that you can't refuse."

"Oh, and what is that?" Scarlett seemed intrigued.

"I am putting together a team of special individuals with special missions and special privileges." Stryker explained.

"And what makes you think I'm qualified?" Scarlett asked.

"The abilities you possess are quite extraordinary and I believe you will be a valuable asset to my team." Stryker answered.

"Why do you think I would drop everything I'm doing to join your team?" Scarlett fired back.

"I think you want to reveal your true nature and let your power free." Stryker added.

Scarlett already had her answer in mind before Stryker had even asked her to dance. "You will give me 12 hours. You can bring a car to my house, considering you probably know where I live." Scarlett smiled, letting go of Stryker. "Good night, Major." Scarlett walked away as the music ended.

She stared at the sniper as she walked off the dance floor. Walking past the bar, Scarlett eyed Wade. She smirked at him and then looked away. She walked to the entrance of the building, giving a small genuine smile to the man standing there. He politely tipped his hat in recognition and opened the door for Scarlett.

Cameras flashed once again, so Scarlett put on her award-winning smile as she walked down the carpet. She waved to the crowd as she entered her limo. Her smile disappeared as soon as the door closed.

* * *

**Please favorite and follow if you like, and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Expected Visitor

**Hello everyone! I know this is the third chapter today, but this one is super short. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Scarlett POV

I walked into my house, pulling my shoes off and dropping them on the floor. I pulled the clips out of my hair, letting it tumble down my back. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

With a flick of my finger, using my telekinesis, I unzipped the zipper in the back of my dress and took it off. I put a t-shirt and pajama pants on. I hung up my dress in my closet and then moved to the bathroom. I washed all the makeup off my face and brushed my teeth.

I went back downstairs to watch some television. As I was walking in to my living room, I felt that something was… off.

I turned around and found myself, looking up, face to face with a man.

A man I once knew.

But I remembered him.

And he remembered me. After all these years, he remembered.

I smiled.

He half-smiled.

"Hello, Zero."

* * *

**Please favorite and follow, and definitely review! They keep me alive!**

**Next chapter night be up today, I don't know.**


	4. Eclipse Leaves

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy that one person reviewed (God bless you!). If I'm making one person enjoy this fanfic, then that's all I need! But, if I get more support, then I will probably update faster (which I suck at, I know). So please, please, please review?**

**This chapter jumps back 3 years to when Zero and Scarlett first met. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

3 years ago

"Zero! Train the new girl." David North's boss ordered him, his hand on a new assassin-to-be's shoulder.

Zero nodded and his boss left the room.

"Rule Number 1," Zero stepped right up to the new girl, leaving maybe a few feet between them, "know your enemy." He whipped out a gun from a hidden holster and pointed it directly at the new girl's face.

She didn't even flinch.

"You're right." Her smooth voice sounded. "I'm Scarlett. They call me Eclipse." She quickly disarmed Zero. "And I'm not as easy as you think." She held up his gun at face level.

Zero didn't flinch either, but realized that Eclipse was quite a contender.

* * *

Zero had Eclipse set up in the firing range, testing her skill.

Eclipse fired the whole clip into the outline of a human, most of the bullets landing the outer extremities, but landed a couple through vital organs.

"Not bad." Zero remarked as Eclipse loaded another clip into the gun. "I'll give it a C plus."

Eclipse moved to the next target and fired again. She did better.

"B minus." Zero announced.

"B minus my ass." Eclipse muttered under her breath.

Eclipse moved down the row of targets, never earning anything above a B from Zero.

Zero stepped forward, into Eclipse's face. "What does he see in you?" Anger grew in his voice.

"Potential." Eclipse fired back at Zero. She shoved the gun into his hands and left the firing range.

* * *

Zero was forced to take Eclipse on her first mission.

The two were crouching behind a large shipping crate within the large factory. It was the site of where Eclipse had to prove herself.

"Alright. There are 11 men in there. One is your target, but you'll probably need to kill them all." Zero prepped his gun. "I'm just here in case you can't handle it." He added.

"Actually, there are 12 men in there, and I can handle it." Eclipse spat back, turning the safety off on her gun.

Zero sat there as Eclipse moved away shooting through two men already. He sighed and shot the man coming up on his right.

Zero stood up and trailed Eclipse. She picked off four more men and Zero took out the one behind him.

When Zero turned back around, he lost sight of Eclipse through the mazes of crates and factory machines. He heard four more gunshots, a pause, and then another. He heard a gun and a body land on the ground. Zero rushed around a corner, and then another and walked into a small room.

He saw five bodies on the ground and Eclipse sitting on a chair, picking at her fingernails.

"About time you got here." Eclipse spoke.

Zero rolled his eyes.

* * *

1 month later

"Congrats on moving up." Zero walked up to Eclipse in the hallway.

"Thanks." Eclipse replied, monotone.

"I see they've already stripped you of emotions." Zero mocked her in monotone.

"Ha. Ha." Eclipse rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"I guess they left your humor." Zero replied.

"I see they left your cockiness." Eclipse turned a corner.

"I didn't mean-" Zero tried to apologize.

"Stop. Just stop." Eclipse whipped around, holding up a hand.

"But-" Zero tried again.

"I have a mission tonight. If you want to bother me, do it after that." Eclipse sighed.

"First solo one, right?" Zero asked.

"Yes." Eclipse spoke through her teeth.

"Good luck." Zero added.

"Not that I need it." Eclipse muttered as she quickly walked away from Zero.

* * *

Zero saw Eclipse approaching him, back from her mission.

"How did it go?" He asked. "I heard there was a guy twice your size."

"It went fine." Eclipse tried to walk straight past Zero, but he caught her arm and made her face him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"So now you're suddenly concerned with my well-being?" Eclipse asked rudely.

"Is that your blood?" Zero asked, looking at the smear on Eclipse's cheek, and then down at her shirt and hands.

"No." Eclipse tried to get out of Zero's grasp.

Zero grabbed her other arm and she winced in pain. "I'm taking you to Med Bay." He practically ordered.

"I'm fine." Eclipse tried to protest as Zero practically dragged her down the hall by the arm.

Zero led her into an exam room and rummaged around for something to clean up Eclipse while she sat down on the stiff leather examination table. He pulled out a clean cloth and poured a little antiseptic solution on it.

Zero took Eclipse's hand and began rubbing off the blood. She cringed as it stung. Zero pulled back the cloth to reveal several cut knuckles. It was the same on her other hand.

"What happened to you?" Zero asked, wrapping up her hands with bandages.

Eclipse remained silent but shrugged off her jacket, revealing the bruise on her arm that Zero suspected earlier. Zero stopped moving and stared. Eclipse pulled up the edge of her black shirt to reveal a large black and blue bruise that started at her lower rib cage and ended above her belly button.

"That guy was at least three times my size." She finally spoke, dropping her shirt back down.

"At least you got him." Zero replied, moving to wipe the blood off her cheek.

Eclipse hissed as it stung. Zero rubbed more lightly and then stopped to reveal a cut running right across her cheekbone.

Zero took out a butterfly bandage and pressed against Eclipse's cut on her cheek. He hand one hand against her neck to keep Eclipse's head steady.

Eclipse stared at Zero, surprised at the close contact.

Zero paused and looked back at her.

Eclipse leaned in closer, her lips just a whisper away from Zero's.

"Scarlett." He whispered.

Eclipse's heart skipped a beat. "You remembered, Zero."

"David." He quickly corrected. "My name is David North."

"David." Eclipse repeated. "I've already gotten used to Zero."

Zero pressed his lips to hers. Eclipse gladly kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Slightly breathless, Zero pulled away.

"I've already fallen in love with you." He said, brushing a piece of Eclipse's hair out of the way.

Eclipse smiled and kissed Zero again.

* * *

Eclipse woke up the next morning in her bed, alone. Which was totally fine with her. She sighed and got out of bed, using her telekinesis to levitate her clothes out of their drawers. She quickly got dressed and washed her face in the bathroom. She quickly swiped on some mascara and a little bit of lipstick. She rewrapped her knuckles with clean bandages and put on a new butterfly bandage on her cheek.

She left her room and walked down the hallway to get something for breakfast.

"Hey." Zero called out from behind her.

Eclipse turned around. "Hey."

"They just assigned me a new mission. They need me to get intel." Zero explained.

"Sounds fun." Eclipse replied.

"They assigned you to it, too." Zero added.

"Really?" Eclipse asked.

Zero nodded, taking Eclipse's hand in his.

"When do we leave?" Eclipse asked.

"Now." Zero replied.

"Where is it?!" Zero yelled pressing the tip of his gun against a man's forehead. More specifically, the leader of the company that Eclipse and Zero were sent to interrogate and then kill.

Eclipse kept one eye on Zero, who was a few feet away from her, and one eye on the rest of the company men. She had an assault rifle gripped tightly in between her hands.

"Much obliged." Zero replied to something the man said, and then a single gunshot rang out. The man flopped over onto the ground, dead.

"You got the rest?" Zero asked walking past her.

Eclipse nodded and pulled the trigger. Fifteen bodies dropped dead. Eclipse walked up to Zero.

"What did he say?" Eclipse asked.

"In his safe in his office." Zero replied. "Thirteenth floor."

"Let's get going." Eclipse ordered, heading towards the steps. She held her rifle high, ready to shoot if anyone was going down the stairs.

Zero followed behind her as they made their way up countless steps to the thirteenth floor.

The two assassins safely made their way to the thirteenth floor and Zero located the leader's office.

"Cover me while I crack the safe." Zero ordered.

"On it." Eclipse replied, turning while holding her rifle up as Zero bent down to try and access the safe that was in a cabinet behind the oak desk.

Not even a minute passed when company security walked in to find two people trying to open the safe.

The first guard yelled "hey" while the second called for backup.

"Better hurry it up, Zero!" Eclipse warned, shooting the two guards.

A dozen more guards made their way up the stairs. Eclipse took out half before they could even fire.

Then Eclipse and Zero took on fire. Zero shielded his head as he dragged the entire cabinet behind the oak desk so he finish cracking the safe. Eclipse ran behind the desk as well and would momentarily peek out from the top or sides to let out a few shots.

Eclipse eliminated the remaining guards and sat behind the desk to reload. "Did you get it yet?" She asked urgently.

"It's more complex than I expected." Zero huffed.

"Just take it with us and do it in the car." Eclipse reasoned.

"I'll probably have to." Zero dragged the safe out of the cabinet.

"It's clear. Let's go." Eclipse slowly stood up, surveying the room and exit as Zero picked up the safe.

Eclipse expected a grunt and a groan and Zero holding the safe with both hands, struggling with the weight. Instead, Zero took a sharp breath and tucked the safe under one arm.

"Let's go." He walked towards the door, a gun in his free hand.

Suddenly, Eclipse heard the wind pick up outside the building and then saw a helicopter outside the floor to ceiling glass windows. "Zero!" She warned.

Eclipse bent down onto one knee and began firing at the cockpit. The gunman swung his machine gun into position. Eclipse shot through the broken windows and killed the gunman. She moved to the side and killed the pilot. The helicopter went haywire and went down. It crashed and exploded in the parking lot.

Eclipse turned around to see a figure lurking behind Zero. It looked like an overly muscular specialized security guard. He unsheathed a knife and readied to throw it into Zero's back.

"Zero!" Eclipse warned, running towards him as the guard threw the knife.

Zero turned around to see what Eclipse was yelling about. But it was too late.

The knife neared Zero's heart.

The figure sneered with delight.

And then the knife stopped mid-flight.

"What?!" The guard growled.

Zero immediately stepped to the side and turned so he could see both Eclipse and the guard.

Eclipse had a hand extended out, her palm flat, like she was holding it up to say "stop."

The knife spun around in place.

"What the hell are you?" The guard snarled.

"Your worst nightmare." Eclipse flicked her hand and the knife went flying back and lodged itself into the guard's cheat.

The guard coughed up blood and then fell forward to the ground.

Eclipse breathed a sigh of relief, and then stopped halfway through, realizing that Zero saw what she just did.

"Zero..." She tried gently.

"You're one of us." Zero let out a half-smile.

"Us?" Eclipse asked.

Zero walked up to Eclipse. She cringed, afraid of what he would do.

He gently pushed a piece of hair that escaped from her braid back behind her ear. "Freaks. Mutants." Zero saw the sad look in Eclipse's eyes. "Special." He added quietly and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"What can you do?" Eclipse asked.

"Superhuman reflexes, agility, and marksmanship." Zero replied. "You?"

"Telekinesis and invisibility." Eclipse replied.

Zero nodded, thinking.

"Put the safe down." Eclipse ordered.

Zero complied and put the safe down.

Eclipse lifted a hand, made a fist, and lifted her arm from the elbow. It made a peeling motion and the door to the safe peeled off. Eclipse bent down and pulled out a manila envelope.

"Let's go." Eclipse tucked the envelope under her arm and walked out of the office, with Zero at her heels.

* * *

2 months later

Eclipse was lightly sleeping when she heard the door to her room open. She quickly whipped out the gun from under her pillow, but the figure was already looming over her, and disarmed her.

"Scarlett, it's me." Zero whispered.

Eclipse's heart raced at Zero saying her name. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"There's a man here hunting for mutants to recruit them for something." Zero explained.

Eclipse's eyes fully adjusted to the dark. "Here? Now?" She asked.

"Yes. He doesn't look like the nice type." Zero added as Eclipse pulled the covers off of herself.

"What do we do?" Eclipse asked, looking up at Zero.

"You need to pack." Zero pulled out a large duffle bag from her closet.

Drawers silently slid open and clothes poured into the bag. "I don't understand. What are you doing?" Eclipse pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She stepped into some shoes.

"I'm going with him." Zero sighed.

"What? Why?" Eclipse stepped back, looking away from him.

"He already knows I'm a mutant. He doesn't know about you." Zero stepped up and put a hand under her chin, making her face him. "I love you and I'm trying to protect you." He explained.

"Where do I go?" Eclipse asked.

"Somewhere safe." Zero replied.

"Okay." Eclipse nodded. "I know a place."

Her duffle bag floated over and Eclipse pulled the strap over her shoulder.

"I love you." Zero tilted Eclipse's head back. "I hope you know that."

"Of course." Eclipse wrapped her free arm around Zero's waist. "I love you, too."

Zero leaned in and kissed Eclipse. It was long and meaningful, full of passion and sorrow. Zero pulled away.

"Now, go. Please." He begged.

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Ever." Eclipse kissed Zero one last time, memorizing everything about the man she loved.

Zero handed her the gun he still held in his hand. The two walked to the door.

"I love you." Zero kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodbye, Zero." Eclipse took one last look at him.

"Goodbye, Scarlett." Zero let her go.

He watched her run down the hall, the duffle bag silently thumping against her hip. Then, she turned invisible and Zero lost sight of her.

"Goodbye, Scarlett." Zero whispered to himself.

* * *

**The next chapter is resuming where Chapter 3 left off. I don't know when it will be up, but it should be soon since it's almost done.**

**Please R&R, Fav, and Follow!**


	5. Zero Leaves

**Hello everyone! I wrote quickly so here you are. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, Scarlett." Zero replied.

"What took you so long?" Scarlett asked.

"I got held up at work. Switching jobs and all." Zero joked, smiling.

"Three years is a long time, Zero." Scarlett warned.

"And I missed you every minute." Zero held her hand.

"Me too." Scarlett squeezed his hand.

"How was your night?" Zero inquired.

"Boring. Interesting." Scarlett shrugged. "But then again, you knew that." She smirked.

"Very true." Zero paused. "How did you know I was on that roof? There wasn't a billboard behind me." He wondered.

"I have telekinesis, remember? I have to know where something is if I want to move it." Scarlett took a step closer, staring up at Zero.

"Right." Zero nodded, looking down at Scarlett.

"How long can you stay?" Scarlett asked, leaning her head on Zero's chest.

"Not long, I think." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"How much did you risk coming here?" Scarlett squeezed him tighter.

"Everything." Zero replied.

"Am I worth it?" Scarlett looked up.

"Yes." Zero smiled, leaning in.

"I love you, Zero." Scarlett stood on her tip toes.

"I love you, too, Scarlett." Zero softly kissed Scarlett, both cherishing the moment.

After a moment or two, they separated.

"Do you have to go?" Scarlett asked, disappointed.

"Yes." Zero replied.

"I'll miss you." Scarlett said, kissing Zero again.

"I'll miss you, too." Zero kissed Scarlett.

"Goodbye." Scarlett said quietly, squeezing Zero tightly.

"Goodbye." Zero hugged her back.

Zero let go, kissed Scarlett one last time on the forehead and then turned and walked out the back door of Scarlett's house.

Scarlett sulked back to her room and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Next one soon!**

**Please R&R, Fav&Follow!**


	6. Scarlett Arrives

**Hello everyone! I know the last one was really short so this one is super long. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Scarlett woke up late. She ate breakfast and watched some television.

Around noon, she decided to pack her things, since Major Stryker would be at her house at 1pm. She went upstairs and pulled out a suitcase from her closet. She piled in necessities as well as day-to-day clothes. She went into her closet to find that a black jumpsuit was hanging on the door with a note on it. It said: "Wear this. Car will be there at 1. -Zero."

Scarlett smiled and put the jumpsuit on. She zipped up the zipper in the front, which extended from her stomach to her neck, but Scarlett stopped at her chest, revealing some cleavage. It fit perfectly. She pulled her favorite pair of black boots on.

She finished packing her suitcase and filled up a carry-on as well. She dragged both of these downstairs and set them by the front door. She ate a quick lunch and waited for Stryker to come.

At exactly 1pm, Scarlett's doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door, revealing Stryker and a young man Scarlett didn't recognize. He was 3 inches shorter than her, coming in at 5'7. His blond hair was buzzed cut and he wore a black and army green uniform.

"Hello, Miss Banks. I hope you are ready?" Stryker asked.

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

"Bradley, here, will take your things to the car." Stryker nodded at the man next to him.

"Thank you." Scarlett handed her suitcase and carry-on to Bradley, who gave her a half-smile.

"Excellent. Shall we go?" Stryker gave me a sickly sweet smile.

She nodded, locking her front door behind her.

Stryker led her to a black SUV, opening the door for her. Scarlett climbed inside and sat down, buckling up. Bradley slid into the driver's seat and Stryker went to the other side of the car and sat in the seat next to Scarlett. Bradley started the car and they were off.

"So how large is this team?" Scarlett asked.

"Seven agents, plus yourself." Stryker responded.

"And the facilities?" Scarlett asked.

"Everything you need is provided in secluded facilities." Stryker responded.

"Everything?" Scarlett wanted to make sure.

"Everything." Stryker assured her. "Looks like we're here." He looked out the car window.

Scarlett got out of the car to see that they had arrived at an airport with a jet sitting on the tarmac. Scarlett, Stryker and Bradley walked to the jet from the car and loaded into it. Stryker and Bradley sat in the two seats closest to the pilot's seat. Scarlett sat next to Bradley, diagonal from Stryker. Scarlett strapped herself in.

"Ready for take-off, Bradley." Stryker ordered.

Bradley nodded and pressed a finger to his temple.

Suddenly the jet lurched forward, taxiing for takeoff. After a moment, the wheels lifted off the ground and the jet was off. Once the jet was at cruising altitude, Scarlett relaxed.

"I'm sure you're curious who you're working with." Stryker started a conversation.

"Naturally." Scarlett replied, her eyes flicking from Bradley with his finger on his temple to Stryker who was leaning forward.

"Here are their files." Stryker passed Scarlett a large stack of files on each of the members she will be working with. "It should be enough reading material until we land." Stryker added, smiling.

"Thank you." Scarlett set down the files in the seat next to her, picking up the top one. She leaned back and opened it up. She tried to hide her racing heart when she saw the name at the top. 'Scarlett Banks' appeared next to her picture. The file contained almost everything about her life and what she's done. 'Has Stryker read the whole thing?' Scarlett wondered. She quickly read through the rest of the file, seeing the notes about her abilities and the horrible things she'd done. But there was nothing about her and Zero. She flipped through the rest of the pages. The last page had a hand written sticky note on it, containing all known addresses that she had lived at.

Scarlett looked at Stryker, who was quietly giving orders to Bradley. She slowly pulled the sticky note off of the page and silently folded it in half. Holding the file in one hand, Scarlett uncrossed her legs and recrossed them, slipping the piece of paper into her boot.

Scarlett put her file down and picked up the next one, which was on Chris Bradley. He was the one sitting up front. Scarlett read his file thoroughly, learning that he has technokinesis. 'No wonder there's no pilot.' Scarlett smirked.

Scarlett continued reading the next file, on Victor Creed. He had high healing and regenerative factors, along with superhuman strength, stamina, speed, and agility. He had heighten senses and long claws for fingernails.

Next was Frederick, AKA Fred, Dukes. His abilities included superhuman strength and durability.

The next file contained information on James Howlett, apparently the half brother of Victor Creed. His abilities were similar to Victor's, but instead of fingernail claws, James had three retractable claws on each hand made out of bone.

The next file Scarlett picked made her heart race again. It was Zero's, otherwise known as David North. It had almost everything there was to know on him, but nothing about Scarlett. The file said that his abilities were superhuman agility and reflexes, of which Scarlett already knew. Scarlett read through the rest of the file anyways, leaning a few new things about Zero.

Putting Zero's file aside, Scarlett picked up the next file on Wade Wilson. He was the man at the bar who annoyed Scarlett. He has some enhanced speed and what-not, but weilded two twin katana blades expertly.

The last file was on John Wraith, the nice man with the cowboy hat who opened the door for Scarlett. His ability was teleportation.

Scarlett finished reading every word on each person, she put the files back in order and handed them back to Stryker.

"What do you think of the team?" Stryker asked taking the files back.

"It's male dominated, but excellent." Scarlett replied.

Stryker smiled. "Take her down, Bradley."

Bradley nodded, pressing his fingers to his temple again, and the jet started it's descent. The jet landed on a tarmac and pulled into a hangar. Scarlett, Stryker, and Bradley got off of the jet. The rest of the team was waiting at in the hangar a few yards away from the jet. Stryker stopped and Scarlett stood next to him as Bradley joined the rest of the team.

"Everyone, this is Scarlett Banks. She will be the final member to our team." Stryker introduced her. Scarlett received a few nods. "Her abilities are telekinesis and invisibility." Stryker added. "Train her for a week." Stryker concluded. Stryker walked past the group, with Scarlett following behind. "Zero, please show Miss Banks to her room." Stryker instructed. Zero nodded as Stryker left the hangar.

Everyone else left, except Zero and Scarlett. Scarlett signed as levitated her bags out of the jet, flicking her fingers. "Hey." Scarlett broke the ice.

"Hey." Zero replied, plucking Scarlett's bags out of the air. "How was the ride?"

"Good. Stryker had me read everyone's files, including my own." Scarlett replied.

"Really?" Zero asked.

Scarlett nodded. The two had walked out of the hangar and into what seemed like a large five story complex. "You know we have to keep us secret." Zero lowered her voice.

"Of course I know that." Scarlett replied, a bit annoyed.

"Just checking." Zero muttered under his breath.

Going to the second floor, Zero led Scarlett down a few hallways and into her room.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." Zero added, opening the door.

Scarlett thought, practically hoped, she would share with Zero, but she was wrong.

It was James, the one with the bone claws.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! The next one should be up soon, for sure. It could be short or I could combine it to make it a little longer.**

**Please R&R, Fav, and Follow if you like it! Support and constructive criticism is greatly welcomed!**


End file.
